Railway passenger cars commonly have a variety of seating accommodations including single seats, double, triple seats and even four-place bench type accommodations. The load bearing frames and the seat and backrest elements are therefore different, making it necessary to manufacture and manage a large stock of frames and elements.
It is the object of this invention to obtain single or multiple seating using seat elements and backrest elements of modular design, with only the frame needing to be adapted to produce the desired number of seats.